bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Passive Abilities
Passive Abilities are effects found on some types of accessories. These abilities are: * Haste Pulser (from Cobalt Guard): Each 30th Haste Token releases a Blue Pulse which hops to each blue bee, collecting pollen around them. Power increases with each hop. * Focus Pulser (from Crimson Guard): Every 30th Focus Token releases a Red Pulse, which hops to each red bee, collecting pollen around them. Power increases with each hop. * Diamond Drain (from Diamond Mask): Every 25th blue token collected summons a giant diamond that instantly converts pollen into honey equal to the total conversion amount of all your bees combined (+20% per Gifted Blue Bee in your Hive). * X-Flame (from Demon Mask): Creates 29 spires of fire in an X shape around you after every 25th Battle Token. These last for 5 seconds, each collecting 4 red / 2 white / 1 blue pollen from the 9 surrounding flowers per second. Additionally, they deal 15 damage to enemies they touch per second, ignoring critical chance and defence. Has a 20 second cooldown. * Gummy Morph (from Gummy Mask): The gummy morph will trigger every 10th Gummy Bee ability token or 30 gumdrops used. When it triggers, it will turn you into Gummy Bear and your Gummy Bee will glow in addition the field will be covered fully in goo. As Gummy Bear, you will collect x2 goo and instantly convert all of it (100% Instant goo conversion). As Gummy Bee glows, it will collect 1500% more pollen and have +300 attack for 10 seconds. Gummy Bee will also collect and move incredibly fast during that time period (200% Gummy Bee speed). * Goo Trail (from Gummy Boots): It leaves a trail of goo in fields wherever you walk. * Coin Scatter (from Honey Mask and Gummy Mask-Need Honey Mask): Every 20 mark tokens 25% of the players bag space will be converted into honey tokens and scattered around the field. Cooldown 2 minutes. * Bubble Bombs (from Bubble Mask and Diamond Mask-Need Bubble Mask): The passive activates every 15 bomb tokens and spawns 3 bubbles that last for 10 seconds. If a player touches them they pop, collecting 2R/4W/8B pollen from 29 nearby flowers causing them to grow, increased by 20% per gifted blue bee. * Ignite (from Fire Mask and Demon Mask-Need Fire Mask): Every 15 red ability tokens creates 5 spires of flames that does 15 damage per second if touched by a mob (similar to the spires from X-Flame). * Emergency Coconut Shield (from Coconut Canister): The Emergency Coconut Shield will activate when the player takes damage. When it activates, 5 falling coconuts will be summoned, the player becomes invulnerable to damage and gain a x1.25 Bee Damage Boost. Has a 5 minute cooldown. * Inspire Coconuts (from Coconut Canister): Every 5 inspire tokens, 5 falling coconuts will be summoned. * Coconut Haste (from Coconut Clogs): Whenever the player is hit by a falling coconut, the player will gain a stack of haste and bees will get a movespeed surge for two seconds. * Petal Storm (From Petal Belt) Every 30th "Boost" Token fires 30 Petal Shurikens around you. When a shuriken passes through a bee, the bee instantly converts 10,000 Pollen (+5% of its Conversion Amount.) (Cooldown: 30 seconds.) HastePulser.png|Haste Pulser icon. FocusPulser.png|Focus Pulser icon. DiamondDrain.png|Diamond Drain icon. XFlame.png|X-Flame icon. GummyMorph.png|Gummy Morph icon. PassiveEmergencyCoconut.png|Emergency Coconut Shield icon. CoinScatter.PNG|Coin Scatter icon. Trivia * The most Passive Abilities you can have at once is 9 Category:Mechanics